gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Piano Man
Piano Man, en español Pianista, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Dream On y Movin' Out. La versión original le pertenece a Billy Joel, de su álbum con el mismo nombre, Piano Man. Contexto de la canción Dream On Will intenta animar a Bryan, haciéndolo cantar, mientras que ambos están bebiendo en un bar. Bryan Ryan cantó esta canción como solo en las Seccionales de 1992, y ganando el primer puesto para su equipo cuando era estudiante en el William McKinley High School. Movin' Out Blaine canta ésta canción luego de que Kurt insiste en que la cante frente a todos en Spotlight Diner, ya que le servía de ensayo para la audición en NYADA. Letra Will: ﻿It's nine o' clock on a Saturday The regular crowd shuffles in There's an old man sitting next to me Making love to his tonic and gin. Bryan: He said son can you play me a memory I'm not really sure how it goes But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete When a wore a younger man's clothes. Bryan y Will: La la la de de dum la la de ded dum. Sing us a song you're the piano man Sing us a song tonight We're all in the mood for a melody And you got us feeling all right Letra (Episodio:Movin' Out) Blaine: It's nine o'clock on a Saturday The regular crowd shuffles in There's an old man sitting next to me Makin' love to his tonic and gin He says "Son can you play me a memory?" I'm not really sure how it goes But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete When I wore a younger man's clothes Blaine con las personas: La la la de de da La la de de da da dum Blaine: Sing us a song, you're the piano man Sing us a song tonight Well, we're all in the mood for a melody And you've got us feelin' alright Now John at the bar is a friend of mine He gets me my drinks for free And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke But there's someplace that he'd rather be And the waitress is practicing politics As the businessmen slowly get stoned Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness But it's better than drinking alone The piano, it sounds like a carnival And the microphone smells like a beer And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar And say "Man, what are you doin' here?" Blaine con las personas (Blaine): (oh) La la la de de da La la de de da da dum Sing us a song, you're the piano man Sing us a song tonight Well, we're all in the mood for a melody And you've got us feelin' alright Curiosidades *La versión de Blaine es más corta que la original. *En la presentación, Rachel está usando un uniforme de Spotlight con mangas, justo como el de Dani, lo que no es usual, ya que ella siempre usaba el de hombros descubiertos Galería Movin' Out Blaine.png Videos thumb|left|302 pxthumb|right|300px|Versión [[Glee.]]thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|296 pxthumb|center|300px|Versión Original. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Bryan Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones del episodio Dream On Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de Billy Joel Categoría:Solos de Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Will Categoría:Duetos de Bryan Ryan Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Spotlight Diner